Jackson's Weakness
by FrozenDrifter
Summary: Let's just say it wasn't only money that had driven Jackson into doing the things he did on the RED EYE. May have some hints of JL. Please Review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! This is just for fun!**

* * *

_

_This takes place immediately at the end of the Red Eye._

* * *

****He lay there across the door, two gunshots on his upper body but they weren't that fatal. Lisa stood there beside her father in shock and he saw something in the depths of her stare-pity, regret, but more of bewilderment. She began to gather herself. The paramedics just arrived and they said that they were sure Rippner will make it. But before they dragged him out. Lisa came over and asked him, "Why?" She was very inclined into knowing why such a "gentleman" has a job like that. She really wanted to know why, and her eyes made sure to communicate this to Jackson who was lying on the floor.

"You will never understand!" He said in a very weird hiss, with the hole in his throat. His deep blue eyes were full of grief, rage and confusion, there was pain, but it wasn't really what bothered Lisa. There was something in his eyes that seemed he was tyring to say something though forcing himself not to. This increased Lisa's inquiry and she wouldn't let go without knowing why.

She couldn't handle it for the moment. She went to the Lux Atlantic to check on what happened, and she made sure that after that, she had a word with Rippner.

Indeed, she shared a drink with Cynthia as she was invited by her friend, but she didn't really take that long.

"I have to go"

"Why? We just got here? You have to learn to relax Lisa"

"There's something I need to take care of, bye Cynthia"

With that, she disappeared in the crowd. On her way to the car, the Head of Keefe's security grabbed her by the arm, and she was surprised by the sudden contact.

"Ms. Reisart, you have to come with me"

"I'm sorry"

"We still need you for questioning"

"Look, I can go there, but I still have to check on my dad"

"With all due respect Ms. Reisart, you really have to come with me. The Keefe's are indeed grateful for what you've done but for security measures, we have to know everything that happened and eventually debrief you"

"Please, just let me go to the hospital to check on my Dad"

Keefe came and saw that there was a little disagreement and with a nod, seemed to order the man in the suit to give some space to Lisa.

"I am sorry for that, and Thank you so much for what you've done"

"Your welcome, but I just did what anyone else would have done" I guess. "Can't one of your guys just follow me to the hospital, I really need to check on my Dad." She said this with a mix of emotions in her eyes, and Keefe immediately understood.

"Take your time Ms. Reisart"

Finally, she was alone, and right after the two gentlemen had their backs on her, she wiped away the practiced smile she always had on. She got the keys from her purse and turned the lock. As she got in, she laid her head on the wheel, and just started crying…She really was dumbfounded with the way she held herself that night, on the flight and the fight at their house.

_Was he trying to tell me something? What is it? I knew it from the start that he was keeping something from me. He still underestimates me until now. I will never understand? I will, if you tried! Damn it! why am I so bothered by the sight of him lying on the ground. Jackson? Who in the world are you?_

* * *

_As soon as they treat me, I have to get out of here. They have Jesse, damn it! Why did I let that woman defeat me! I should have killed her and her father when I had the chance. Now Jesse's life is at stake. I am as well a victim fighting for survival! I have to get out of here. They can't kill her. Please…_

He remembered the look on Lisa's face when he told her that she would never understand. He knew she was coming to talk to him, he understood her through those green eyes of hers. He knew how persuasive that brunette, green-eyed woman is. For following her for the past weeks, before the actual meeting in the airport, there was mystery in her that he really wanted to understand. He immediately threw the thoughts away and focused on how he could get away from the feds and be there fore Jesse. She was his life. Everything he did was for her. Now they have her. As soon as Lisa comes, he'll use her as hostage and replacement for Jesse.

* * *

About two months earlier…

"Jackson Rippner"

"Yes" Still with the aura of calmness, security and wit.

"I see you have a very interesting background"

"As a matter of fact, it's as if I am a totally different person in every part of the world"

"I see that, but how come, you only use the name Jackson Rippner"

"It has a certain distinctiveness and impact when you use it as Jack, you know"

"So you also go by the name, Jack the Ripper huh"

"Not exactly, I don't want to steal any aliases, but still, it has a certain degree of being an icebreaker when I speak to the victims"

"I see"

"And you called me here because?" he was still calm as usual, with those alluring eyes of his, deep blue and he did not show that he was really examining the room and the man he was talking to. This man was very suspicious and Jackson made sure that he didn't show that he suspected a thing. He couldn't point out however, what this man had over him. Even though with the years of experience, he couldn;t read this man.

"You have a lot of records that are very impressive, no failures and I see that you are one of those whom most politicians call when they want to get RID of something or someone"

"And you are telling me this because? I am familiar with all of that. I did all of those. So what's the deal"

"I need you to organize an assassination of a certain Mr. Keefe. I know you are familiar with him"

"Sir, I think you are mistaken for choosing me for this job. I work for him"

"I know, which makes you an expert at all of his activities"

"I'm sorry, I have to turn you down"

"Sit down Mr. Rippner!" He said this with a threat and just as he said it, he turned on the TV beside him, and it was a surveillance camera showing a woman who was chained to a wall, where it looked like it was a dungeon from some ancient time. Rippner was still standing though his eyes were examining the screen.  
"Now, I have your attention, sit JACK!"

There was a sudden change in Jackson's eyes, but it immediately faded. He was back to the professional, and casual Mr. Jackson Rippner.

"I believe you know her"

"I know a lot of people. What makes her any different"

"Stan, please zoom in the camera to her face"

What Jackson feared for a very long time now has finally happened. He expected it, but not like this. Not with the type of job he is being offered. There was shock in his eyes for the confirmation that it was her.

"So she is something more, huh, Jack"

_Damn it! I let my guard down. Stay suave, stay calm Jackson. You are Jackson Rippner. HE held that gaze at the camera for too long that they discovered they got the correct girl.  
I've lost this one. I got to give in then._ "Start talking"

"She is a very beautiful lady Jack, 22 years old, finishing college with a degree in Literature. Really impressive. Top student, a complete opposite of yours. This Jessica Porter, so"

"Cut to the chase Sean"

"so, I now do have power over you"

"what's the assignment"

"This." He threw over a folder over to Jackson and he read through it quickly. He couldn't quit glancing over at the screen, seeing her there, unconscious, it hurt him so bad. They will hold her for more than 8 weeks and he has to get back to his normal composure. He used both his hands to brush through his hair and held out his hand.

"We got a deal"

* * *

Present

Lisa wasn't allowed to see Jackson until the surgery was over, which was about two hours later. She grew weary waiting, and saw some of the men in suits that she recognized were Keefe's.

"Ms. Reisart, I'm Detective Mike Burns. Could I have a word with you please"

"Sure"

Before Burns was able to throw her questions, the men in the suits, Keefe's men, came and showed their IDs and drove Burns away.

"Maybe later, Ms. Reisart" And he bid her goodbye.

"Ms. Reisart, we believe it would be better if you have a word with us first before speaking to anyone of them.

"Okay"

In the Hospital room where Jackson was.

"Is there a Lisa Reisart waiting outside"

"Sir, you don't have to speak too much. Your throat still hasn't recovered"

He replied with a nod. "A Ms. Lisa Reisart?"he repeated to the nurse.

"I'll check. Do you wish to see her"

Again, a nod. The nurse went outside and peeped at the waiting room, asking,

"Is there a Lisa Reisart here"

"Uhm, that's me…"_He was expecting me? How?_

"We would like to come with you inside his room. You won't be safe if you go in alone." Said the blonde one who as one of Keefe's sent guards to Lisa.

"I think, I can handle myself. I believe I was the one who put him in this condition and having the injuries he has, see no help that I can have from you two"

With that, she went in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for those who reviewed. Hope this works out. Please Review.**

* * *

Joe Reisart was still brought to the hospital to make sure that he was alright and didn't suffer from any head concussion or mild injuries. It took him so long because they were giving him all these tests and the Feds we're really breathing down his neck regarding the event that happened in his home. He felt as if he was being interrogated as well. The police force saw no bad record from the name Jackson Rippner and really saw no objective in the reasons that Mr. Reisart were stating to them. Mr. Reisart was losing his patience because they were treating him as more of a suspect, rather than a victim.

"Look, I really can't explain everything, all I know, is my daughter arrived and this man was chasing her. She is the one who was being chased and she is the one you need to talk to. She has more knowledge on this incident than me, and I've already told you all that I knew"

"As much as we want to talk to your daughter Mr. Reisart, she is being given special consideration by Mr. Keefe himself, so you are the only resource we have at hand." Said a man who was wearing aviator shades, in a suit and tie, and had short auburn hair. He wasn't really taking down notes on the things that Joe told him, so he might be really good at this. The investigator beside him however, was so distracted in writing down notes and was so obvious that he was a rookie at this. The expert didn't seem to mind.

"I understand how crucial this case may be to national security, but can I please see my daughter for now?"

The phone of the auburn-haired man, whose name by the way is Rob Murphy, rang. He got his phone from his right coat pocket.

"Hold on for a sec," he told Joe while gesturing his hands in a manner that says, wait. On the phone, "Murphy…Yeah, I'm with him right now. Bring him to you? Where? Room 218. Alright, Keefe authorized this? Be there in a minute. Martinez will be the one to carry on this task, I need to check on the dead body that was found on their doorway. The man they call the hit man." He then flipped his phone closed and again faced Joe.

"Mr. Reisart, I'll be leaving you with Keith Martinez. Martinez, please bring Mr. Joe Reisart to Room 218. They said Lisa Reisart is there. Two of Keefe's security is there, Anderson and Smith, they asked for Mr. Reisart's presence there"

"Yes, sir"

"Finally, I'll get to talk to Lisa"

"Thank you for your time Mr. Reisart, I'll see you soon. We'll talk more about this incident." Murphy then left them, while Martinez escorted Joe to Room 218.  
As soon as they we're approaching the room, Anderson and Smith immediately took over and thanked Martinez for his help.

"I thought Lisa will be here?"

"We're sorry sir, she just got inside the room." Anderson told Joe calmly, "she didn't want any one to accompany her inside"

"For what did you need my presence here for?"

"Mr. Keefe's orders sir, we believe that it would be to talk to you, together with Lisa, eventually to debrief you as well."

Joe suddenly realized whose name it was written in the name plate that was at the door. Jackson Rippner. Upon realizing this, he went to the door and instead of knocking, he was already banging it, just in order to open it. He was on the verge of panic.

"Lisa! Lisa"

* * *

On the other side of the door, before Joe came banging on the door. Just as Lisa entered.

_What am I doing here, I'm not supposed to be here. What was I thinking?_

Even though with these thoughts in mind, Lisa automatically locked the door out of habit. She turned to see Jackson in the hospital bed, he was asleep. Again, she faced the door.

_Should I go out now? I don't know what to do._

She was so hesitant. She really didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the door was being pounded on by someone, whose voice she easily recognized. Grasping the concern and worry in the voice on the other side of the door, she opened it and went outside.

* * *

Inside the room just as Lisa went out...

_I missed my chance. Will I still have another? Damn that Joe Reisart. He had to come along and disturb my newly formed plan. I need to wait. She'll come back. I have this epinephrine at hand, and when she comes close, I'll inject it to myself and have renewed vigor and hopefully have enough strength to drag her out of here as a hostage without being defeated for a second time. Lisa will come back. She is predictable and I'm sure she will make my plan work out._

* * *

"Lisa are you okay?" Joe asked her, while he held her face with both hands, looking directly in her eyes.

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

" Yes, I'm sure." She was trying so hard to keep herself calm and took Joe's hands of her face and held on to it tightly in a quick way in order to emphasize her intention.  
Joe turned the blame on Anderson and Smith.

"What in the world were you thinking, letting her in there, without any form of security or whatsoever? Don't you know that was the man who tried to kill her? What's wrong with you?" His emotions shifted immediately to an overprotective father whose rage is directed towards the two men in suits.

"Sir, it was her choice to go in alone. We insisted on accompanying her, and she didn't want anyone to go in with her." Smith explained calmly but still with authority in his intonation.

"It's true Dad. And I haven't spoken to him yet, he is asleep. Peaceful in fact. I know I need to talk to him. I'm going in again"

"No, Lisa. Why? This was the man who tried to kill you, and the man who was ordering the hit man from my house to get rid of me. Are you sure you want to stand close to him without any security in order to just understand?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You can't stop me. I'm sorry Dad. I need to settle this myself"

Again, she went inside. Still, out of habit, she locked the door. Stupid move, when you are going to be in the same room alone with the man who tried to kill you hours earlier.  
She stared at him, still by the door, and her hand still on the door knob. She was so nervous, yet she couldn't just let go of his last words and stare at her that morning before the EMTs took him away.

_He seems so peaceful this way. Sleeping. He can't do anything to me. I thought the nurse said he was awake, maybe he just fell asleep. It looks safe._

She was trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing, going inside, going to talk to him. She stepped closer and gradually let go of the door knob. Unconsciously, her hands were fiddling with something in here hand, right inside her left pocket that made her feel secure.

Now, she was so close to him, her face only a little more than a foot from his. She was leaning towards his face, studying his features and was deep in thought, on how someone such as him was capable of doing the things he did.

Out of the sight range of Lisa, Jackson has injected himself with the epinephrine he had at hand. He was able to get this from the things of the nurse, right before she left. He felt the adrenaline flow in his blood and he had to take advantage of the situation.

Lisa was staring at the wound he had on his throat and as she looked up, she saw crystal blue eyes staring at her, with the mischief it held before, but this time, there was strength, rage and desperation. He immediately spotted the fear and astonishment in her eyes. Her first instinct told her to get the thing she had in her left pocket, another stupid thing to do. It was a swiss army knife, but with Jackson's senses increased by the epinephrine, he got hold of it, before she was able to use it herself.

Jackson immediately grabbed hold of Lisa's neck, he was chocking her again, with greater intensity this time, that he would've been able to break her neck just with that force.

_No. Control yourself Jackson, you can use her out of here. For Jesse's sake, don't kill your only way out of this._

He was holding all his emotions back, though all images of Jessica we're flashing in his mind as well as the video that he was shone two months earlier. Jackson stood up now, still holding Lisa's neck. She was shocked at what was happening and also because of her foolishness. He kept the knife directed at her neck, and it was already cutting through some of her skin, allowing blood to trickle down to her clothing. He had to keep his mind clear in order to get himself out of this situation, get Jesse back. Lisa was no longer struggling, basically because of the shock and fatigue that she has endured for the last hours.

"You will not struggle. You will come with me calmly, or you will really be killed. This time, I won't fail"

He said this in Lisa's ear, and she knew he wasn't lying. If she fought back, she would die. She wondered on how he was still able to have this strength, despite his injuries. She thrashed about for a moment, and the blade of the swiss army knife stung her deeper.

"I'm serious Lisa, try one of your stunts and your blood will fill Room 218's floor. I never lie."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Thanks for reading. Hope the story works out! Thanks again. Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

**Jackson's Weakness**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Someone was gently hitting her right cheek in order to wake her up. Jesse awoke to find herself still in the dark room wherein she had no idea how long she was in already. She looked up, it was still dark. She wanted to feel the place around her, then she felt a very heavy thing around her wrist and she couldn't really move her hands her hands were placed behind her. It hurt so much and she knew she already had wounds around it. All of a sudden, as if under interrogation, there was a very bright spot light directed on her. It pierced her eyes. It has been maybe hours or so that light entered her "dungeon." She was already closing her eyes very hard, hoping she was in a nightmare and when she woke up, everything would be back to normal. She would wake up in her apartment go to school, meet her boyfriend, study, go out and have a normal life. Suddenly, she heard a voice speak from behind her.

"Stan, be gentle. Light up the whole room already."

"Alright, sir."

Jesse was very frightened now. She didn't want to see any face and be able to recognize them, that would mean one thing-she can identify them and then they would have to harm her or worse, kill her.

The room was lit, and it was only now that Jesse recognized she was no longer in the dungeon looking place where she was held before. The voice was familiar, but she only heard it since she was held captive. It was no longer chains that held her wrists to a wall, but it was cuffs wrapped around her wrists and was placed behind her. She was in a bed, her ankles were also joined together by cuffs, and she was actually curled in a lying position on the bed. Jesse looked around, she wanted to speak, no voice came out. Again, she closed her eyes. Ten seconds have passed and she didn't open her eyes. Again, someone gently slapped her in the face.

"Hey!"

She looked directly at the face that was in front of her now. "You awake?"

She couldn't respond. Jesse had no idea why no voice came out of her mouth. She just looked directly at him. She had clear blue eyes just like Jackson, however, it had a darker shade than his. She was studying his features he was around late twenties to early thirties. He had brown eyes and they were deep set eyes. His hair was brown and he had a fair skin. This was Stan. He wasn't really buff, but really fit.

"We really underestimated you."

"What? What is all these? What are you doing? How long have I been here"

Finally, she could speak. As soon as she moved her lips it felt sore. She had a cut on her lip.

"Those are the same words you were telling us since you got here."

"How long have I been here?"

"Weeks. About two months. And most of the time, you were unconscious. It was either we gave you sleeping pills in your food, or our boss asked someone to beat you up."

"What do you want with me? I can see that this is not a simple kidnapping. You are keeping me alive. For what?"

"You are really smart, aren't you Jessica Porter?"

"Please, let me go..."

Her voice then broke. She was now crying. She felt her tears run down her face. Of all the time she was awake for the past weeks, this was the only time she cried. Maybe because it was the only time she really had an encounter with her captors.

"Please let me go..."

"No." The room was really silent, the only sounds that resonated the room was Jessica's sobbing and weeping.

"Do you know Jackson?"

She wasn't answering. And in order to make her focus, he grabbed her face and made her sit up. Her body tensed, wanting to fight, but she couldn't. Her whole body ached. She looked at Stan directly.

"Do you know Jackson?"

"No."

"Jackson Rippner?"

"I told you once, No."

Her voice was a little soft, yet it had this force that convinced Stan not to ask again.

* * *

Jackson directed Lisa to open the door. Unlike the unabiding Lisa he met on the plane, she quickly opened the door. He felt stronger than before, he knew he would recover easily. He has been through a lot like this before and he had a strong body that recovered easily, plus the epinephrine that was flowing through his body. Lisa was the first one to appear at the door when it opened, Jackson was holding the knife against her back. Joe immediately stood up and recognized the fear and warning in Lisa's eyes.

"Dad, don't do anything. Please."

"What? Anderson, Smith!"

The two men immediately drew their guns directed at Jackson and Lisa. However, Jackson was using Lisa as a shield. HE was really using her to get out.

"Jackson, put the knife down."

"Yeah right, Anderson."

More shock overcame Lisa's body. _Why does Jackson know him?_

"Jackson, don't harm the lady. Keefe just wants to have a word with you."

"This is something you will not and will never understand Smith. Just let me get out of here."

"You know each other?" Joe managed to ask, the same question that was boggling Lisa right now.

"Long story Joe, long story. Now, just let me borrow Lisa." Jackson managed to say to Joe even though it was very hard for him for him to speak. He was saying this as if to taunt him.

He slowly got in the elevator dragging Lisa with him. He got out of the hospital, which was very peculiar because no one really took notice of him and Lisa.

"Lisa, where's your car?"

Lisa walked towards it. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and gave it to Jackson. As soon as they got inside the car, Jackson on the driver's seat, he head butted Lisa, knocking her unconscious. HE didn't drive off immediately. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror and then looked around to see if Anderson and Smith followed. No sign of them. He took a deep breathe and whispered to himself,

"What now Michael? What now?"

* * *

"What was that all about? Why didn't you stop him? How did he know you?"

Anderson managed to hold Joe and kept him from making a commotion. He was breaking down and he could understand that, Joe just lost his daughter. Meanwhile, Smith was already on the phone with Mr. Keefe.

"He got away, Sir"

"_Let him go away, he might lead us to whoever tried to kill me."_

"Sir, why would Jackson ever betray you?"

"_I have no idea, Smith, this is really not like Jackson."_

"What would you have us do, sir?"

"_Let him go away, just for now. I'm sure we can track him down. We'll start tomorrow morning, I need to be with my family for now."_

"Okay, Sir. We'll be following him."

"_You do that. I'm still a little shaken up from all of these. Especially with one of my best and loyal men. Call me again when there are developments alright?"_

"Yes, Sir."

Smith ended the call and replaced his phone in his pocket.

"Anderson, we need to go."

"Okay. But I have a question?"

"Go" Smith said this while raising an eyebrow. They shouldn't be "asking questions right now, they should be already moving.

"Is that really Jackson we are dealing here?"

"Yes, I believe so. I don't know what happened, but orders are to follow him. Just to follow and not do anything more. You understand?"

"Affirmative."

Smith was speaking this way and unprofessionally like they have to but he had to use this type, Joe was listening to them.

"Mr. Reisert, this is the place where you have to go for questioning, and you can also go now to that Mike Burns guy." They handed him a piece of paper where an address and a number was written.

"What? That's it?"

But the two men's backs were already facing him.

* * *

Jackson placed the key in and turned the ignition. With that, he was driving. His thoughts were really mixed up. He had to focus. Jesse. Jesse. Jesse. He had to get her back.  
Half an hour later, Lisa was coming to. Her head felt heavy. It felt the same way it had felt that previous night. She felt as if her world was moving. Well, in fact she was really moving, she was in a vehicle. She managed to make a slight noise while she was coming to. It was really painful. She felt her head to check if it was wet with blood, and there was none. _Good!_ She looked around her car and saw that Jackson was driving. She was startled at first to see him there, but then she remembered what happened.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You will never understand Lisa."

"Try me."

"I already did on the flight and you wouldn't."

"What? You didn't even tell me a thing. All you told me was you were doing it because someone wanted to send a brash message."

Jackson did not reply. Lisa was feeling very impatient. She wanted to run away but a part of her, a very big part of her told her not to.

"Why did you take me?"

"You are my hostage, my ticket out of the hospital and surely, in other upcoming incidents."

"No."

"You are here, you are not struggling. You are not even fighting me. What do you want?"

"The truth. You don't have to do this, any of this."

"You can't handle the truth and if I don't do this, you have no idea what the consequences are." Jackson was becoming irritated. Those last statements came out in a form a shout.

Lisa looked out the window, trying hard to keep the conversation going to know more, but she couldn't ask anything else. Suddenly, a reasonable question popped to her mind.

"Is Jackson Rippner even your real name?"

"Yes." He answered it immediately and still calmly.

"You never lie, but I think this time you are lying. Didn't you just use the name to be the same as JR of my dad?"

"No." And he looked directly at her like he did in the flight when she was faking the call with Cynthia.

"What's your real name?"

"Jackson Rippner."

With that, he accelerated the car and they were driving in the highway. Jackson really needed to get some new clothes. He was still wearing the patient's gown from the hospital.

* * *

Stan showed Jessica a picture and he saw she easily recognized it. She whispered the name.

"Michael..."

Again, Jesse broke down to a sob, seeing that face and those clear blue eyes. She was thinking, maybe they have killed him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I reread the chapters, and I just had to change one little detail**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the very very late update. I've been very busy, and just found the time to continue. I don't know how the story will work out, but I hope it will still come out good._

_Thank you to those who are reading._

_Please review. Just be nice.lol_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I'm just playing with them._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After fifteen minutes of smooth driving, and making sure that no one was tailing them, Jackson decided to keep an eye out for a department store, or anything that sells clothes, and maybe some first aid kit. Of course Jackson wouldn't be the one to buy the clothes, that would be Lisa's job. She's here of her own accord, in a way, but he was still thinking of a plan on how he could really trust her or have something to hold her. Finally, he spotted a Target branch.

He saw a vacant space and parked the car. He faced Lisa directly.

"You are not meeting anyone here, are you? I've been with you from the hospital and you haven't talked to anybody, so why pull over?" Lisa asked, sincerely querying only for the answer.

"You can see what I'm wearing, can't you?" Jackson said, sarcastically.

Lisa just nodded.

"I need you to get me some new clothes, some heavy duty first aid kit and maybe some groceries."

Lisa sighed. "I can't believe this." She shook her head and looked down on the glove compartment. From reflex, she opened it, her wallet was there, her cell phone as well. This was her "emergency stash."

However, just as soon as Lisa opened the glove compartment, Jackson grabbed her wrist, this was indeed her car. She might have some sort of gun or any form of self-defense hidden somewhere. Lisa pulled her hands off his grip and, like in a form of surrender, told him it was nothing.

"Can I get you to do that, Leese?" He stared closely at her, their faces maybe less than a foot apart. She didn't bother replying. Jackson was losing his cool in every second that passed.

"Dammit! Lisa, answer. Can you do that for me?" He bellowed at her while his right hand banged the dashboard.

"I heard you, alright. I'm not deaf." Lisa replied. She was thinking thoroughly of what she was about to say next. "Under one condition."

"You really are something, Leese." He said, leaning back on his side of the car. "Under one condition, you say," he repeated while making quotation marks in the air. He was about to continue, but Lisa interrupted him.

"Look, I came with you on my own, somehow. I don't want to be treated as a hostage here. I am still here for the same reason I came in alone in the hospital room. Try me, Jackson. Tell me everything."

"So that's your condition?" he was trying to smile, but it appeared more like a grin. "So you think, I'll let you walk out here, and just take your word that—" A jolt of pain surged through him. He couldn't continue to speak, the pain was truly excruciating, though his face didn't show it. It just appeared to Lisa as if he lost his trail of thought. But she noticed a hint in the movement of his brows. It lost its edge and hardness and determination. She moved closer, placed her hands on his back and asked, "Are you okay?"

Jackson chose not to answer.

"Look, it is all I ask for, tell me the truth. Why me? Why my father? Why Mr. Keefe? Just tell me the truth. Give me the whole picture."

He coughed, and replied, "I do not have much of a choice then do I?"Then he looked at Lisa, who was looking back at him. Again, their faces less than a foot from each other. There was a trace of a smile in her face, but it wasn't much of a smile at all. She nodded. "Trust me. I won't run. I'll come back."

"Then I'll have to fulfill my end afterwards." He thought for a moment, then, "Need I remind you, I can still track you down if you do run," his voice was steel.

The smile disappeared, and her teary-eyed expression came back, eyes wide open cheek muscles tensing. She pursed her lips into a thin line, and looked down. "Sure." Only she could hear what she said.

She grabbed the wallet from the compartment, and opened the door. Jackson pulled her back into her seat. "Wait." Lisa was searching him, some of her short curls blocking her right eye. "I trust you, but not that much. Just bring the money. Enough money." She took the cash and got out of the car.

She walked to the entrance and disappeared into the store. She looked normal, no trace of stress, though people may recognize her from the news that morning.

_Wasting time, Michael… Wasting time. What would you do if she doesn't come back. You'll have no one to trade for Jesse, and what, she dies. You let the person who ruined your plan and Jesse's rescue get away, and nothing. Trust her. I can't understand it, but I really do trust her. _

And there, Jackson looked off, waiting for a brunette, green-eyed woman to step out of the store and get back into the car.

"Michael, eh?" Stan repeated. He let the picture fall in front of Jesse, and stood up, walked around the room.

"What does he have to do with this? What have you done with him?" She was screaming and crying. Her voice was so high-pitched Stan felt it pierce his eardrums."Look at me, you bastard! Look at me! What have you done with him? What have you done to—" Stan punched her face hard this time, interjecting her words. She fell back on the bed, and Stan grabbed her face in one hand.

"Shut the hell up! You are in no position to ask questions here, Missy," he told her.

Her lips was bleeding again, the cut reopened, and a new one formed. Her cheek turning purplish red. She was half conscious, and she blankly looked back at him. Then, there was static. And then, a voice from the speaker again.

"Don't lose your cool Stan. Remember, we still need her breathing."

"Sorry, boss." Stan replied. He pulled Jesse up into a sitting position, pulled a chair and sat across her. "The man in the picture, he is Michael Porter, am I correct?" He asked her, speaking now so professionally like he was some detective.

Jesse just nodded. She didn't want to ask anymore. She was not sure if she could still bear punches and bruises. Her face felt very sore, she imagined it was swelling.

"Moments ago, you asked me, what he has to do with any of this." He paused, she nodded, and he continued. "He is the one who got you into this mess." Life came back to her eyes, and the only words that came out of her bleeding mouth was "What?"

Stan was about to answer her, when the speaker interrupted again. "Stan, please step outside for a moment." He got up, and went out the door. Leaving Jesse pondering on what got her and Michael into this, who Jackson Rippner was, and what the hell was really going on.

"Yes, boss?" Stan asked his middle-aged superior.

"I have to go outside, I got a call, seems the plan didn't get through. I'm not sure if I'll be back tonight or tomorrow. You think you can handle it here?"

"Sure. She's in cuffs, and I'm the stronger one. Nothing will go wrong."

"Thank you Stan, I'll leave it to you then. " With that, he left. Stan stepped back inside the room with Jesse.

"I'm sorry about that." He said flatly. For a moment, Jesse thought he was just sorry for the interruption in his interrogation/torture. So, she chose not to respond.

"What I meant was, about that," and he was pointing to her lip. Jesse just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I mean it. The boss was watching. What choice did I have?" he asked himself, and he placed himself back at the chair.

"Don't act like you and I know each other, okay?" she told him, "get rid of your "be-nice" act."

"You really have no idea why you are here, are you?" he asked her, and that surely got her attention. She looked back at him, and held her gaze.

"Your brother, Michael, more known to us as Jackson Rippner, is being played to kill Defense Secretary Keefe."

"No, I don't believe this." She shrugged. "My brother is a librarian. He does nothing that can harm anybody. For all I know, he is harmless."

"No, he is not harmless. Let me ask you this. Have you ever visited your brother at work?" he asked her, pressing his palms together and interlocking his fingers.

"No."

"And why is that?" his tone was derisive, but she looked at him, and saw that his face was not.

"He said it's because he is busy, and I can't interrupt him."

"And you believe that a 'librarian' doesn't have time to spare for his little sister to just drop by." He stopped, and let it sink in. She was thinking hardly this time. Besides, the money he earned to support both of them really didn't fit it all.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Before I started college. About three or more years ago. He said he'll come visit me, but he never does. He just calls." And slowly, she realized she was believing Stan every passing second.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You're the hostage of my boss for Jackson to do the job. You see, Jackson works for Keefe, and my boss is using you to have a hold of Jackson."

"When will this happen?" She asked him.

"This morning, but it seems something went wrong," and gradually he stood up, and walked to the door. "I'll have to come back later and give you your dinner."

"Wait," she called back to him. "What happens to me?" her face was of sheer bewilderment, and tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but that all depends." And he closed the door behind him.

_This couldn't be true, could it? My brother is a terrorist? A fallen protector because of me? What would happen to me? I have no idea. I hope Michael is still safe. I hope he hasn't betrayed Keefe. I hope everything is fine and going well, but hope is the worst mistress of all. I don't know how long I can hold on here. I don't know…_

She slowly descended back to the bed and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just like making up stories and playing with them.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Thanks for reading. Hope the story works out! Thanks again.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Jackson's Weakness**

**Chapter 5**

Fifteen minutes have passed since Lisa entered the store. Jackson was getting worried. He brushed his hair with his fingers. He was feeling dizzy at the moment, the effect of the epinephrine might be fading. Jackson checked the glove compartment, there was no cell phone. So much for an emergency stash.

_Where are you, Lisa? Come on, you didn't run off…you wouldn't…_

After closing the compartment and leaning back on his seat, his vision turning a little hazy, someone knocked at his window, two knocks and Jackson focused his view on the man standing by his door. he opened the window, and said, "You're going to arrest me now?" he smirked.

"On the contrary Jackson, I have a message from someone that you work for," the man in a suit replied.

"From Keefe, then?" Jackson said, trying hard to seem calm.

"From the other man you are currently working for," the man grinned.

"So, you are in on this too?" he replied. "Why would you guys want Keefe and his family dead?"

"Mind your own business Jack, Stan wants to give you a message. It's all here. It's saved in one of the folders. See you, Jackson. I think your manhunt will start tomorrow, at least on Keefe's side, that is." He handed him a phone and bid him farewell.

Jackson was growing weak by the second. A minute after his chat with the man, when he was about to faint, Lisa stepped back into the car. Before he passed out, he saw Lisa's eyes, wide with worry and then darkness.

"Jackson?" Lisa gasped, she shook him, trying hard to wake him up, he wouldn't budge.

_What should I do now? Jackson, what's happening to you? I can't bring him back to the hospital, that would be suicide for him. Damn it._

Lisa stepped out of the car, and pulled Jackson from the inside to sit on the passenger seat. She couldn't believe it herself that she was concerned for this man. As soon as she got him in position on the other side of the car, she stepped in the driver's seat. She paused, tried waking Jackson again, but to no avail. She decided to drive and get on to what she believed she can do for him in the meantime.

The outskirts of the city wasn't very far from here. Lisa decided to proceed there, check in a motel, and let Jackson rest. She was denying the fact to herself that she was becoming an accomplice.

Half an hour later, it was the middle of the day, Jackson was still passed out. She got a room, the one that was most obscured from the streets. She opened the door, checked the room, it was okay, two single beds, that was good.

"Jackson?" again, an attempt at waking him up, no luck. She had no other option. She put his arm over her shoulder and carried him into the room. Once she got him inside, she looked out the window to see if anybody was watching, she saw no one. She closed the drapes, left Jackson to sleep on the bed, went out to make a call.

* * *

"Joe, thank you for coming to have a talk with me," Mike Burns said, and he and Joe Reisart shook hands.

"I really don't know who to go to, now." Joe said, his voice was unsteady and he couldn't look directly at Mike.

"What happened, Joe?" Mike inquired. He wasn't informed yet of what had happened to Lisa around an hour ago, Keefe's security decided to keep those to themselves.

"You—don 't—know?" he looked directly at Mike this time, his eyes were shocked with this occurrence.

"What?" Mike asked, he was surprised as well.

"Lisa was taken hostage, by the same guy, in the hospital, just an hour ago."

"What the--? And Keefe's security?"

"They just stood there, it seems they knew this Rippner guy," Joe was near tears. "What can we do?" he was asking for Mike Burns to help find his daughter.

"Tell me everything you saw and heard, Joe, everything." Mike Burns said.

While Joe was relating the events that happened, his phone rang. "Excuse me, Mike," he said.

On the phone, Joe said, "Hello?"

"Dad, it's me." It was Lisa.

"Oh my God, Where are you? Are you okay? You've escaped haven't you?" he voice was panicky and he kept dropping her questions, that he wouldn't stop. Mike noticed that this might be Lisa calling.

"I'm fine. I haven't escaped." She replied. She didn't want to tell him that she was somewhat helping Jackson.

"What? But you are calling me? What's the meaning of this Lisa?" Joe was really confused this time.

"Just, don't go looking for me, I'll come back for sure Dad, just don't worry about me." She couldn't tell him anything, she couldn't even explain it to herself why she wasn't running away yet.

"Lisa! What is the meaning of this?" and just before Joe was to spurt another question at her, Mike interrupted.

"Joe, is that Lisa on the other end?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"May I please speak to her?" he asked politely.

Joe held up a hand telling Burns to hold on for a second, and spoke through the phone, "Lisa, there's someone here who wants to talk to you, I believe you've met him before at the hospital, his name is Mike Burns,--"

"No, Dad, no, don't—" and Joe handed the phone to Mike.

"Lisa? Ms. Lisa Reisart, this is—"

"I know, my Dad said who you are, look, I have nothing to say, please, don't look for me, at least not yet. Take care of my Dad for me." And she put her phone down.

"Ms. Reisart?" he said, "Ms. Reisart," he repeated. He gave the phone back to Joe.

"What happened?" Joe asked, getting the phone back and when he realized what was happening, threw his hands up in the air and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Joe. Lisa might have been involved in this from the very start." Mike confirmed Joe's suspicion. "Her coming with him of her own accord might incriminate her as an accomplice."

"No, that's Lisa. My daughter. She is a sweet and kind person, she wouldn't…" and Joe was suppressing a sob.

"You heard her, 'don't look for me' she said. I don't believe those are words of a hostage. I'm sorry Mr. Reisart, I have to report everything that happened here, you also have to come with me."

* * *

Lisa put the phone down.

_What the hell am I doing?_

She walked back to the room, she had some drinks from the vending machine. As she entered the room, Jackson was still asleep. She decided to do the same. She needed to rest, get her strength back. Lisa lay on the vacant bed and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just like making up stories and playing with them.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Thanks for reading. Hope the story works out! Thanks again.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Jackson's Weakness**

**Chapter 6**

Jackson woke up to an unfamiliar room. His head felt so heavy. He was still wearing the hospital gown. He put both his hands up on his forehead, as if trying to lift the weight, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He tried to focus his mind, and then looked around. To his right, on the other bed, was a figure of a woman. Lisa, he thought. And he was right. Even though he felt a little disoriented at the start, he got back quickly.

The room was small, typical of a motel room. He walked around, stretched a bit to get his body to wake up as well. Two spots ached the most in his upper body, he held both areas, one each hand, and sat on his bed. The pain was tremendous, so he decided to focus once more and lessen the pain. That was all it takes for him. Once he concentrates enough, he won't be able to feel a thing. It was part of his training.

Looking around, Jackson saw a paper bag from the store they went to some time ago. He couldn't tell what time it was, the room didn't have a clock, he didn't have his watch, so he looked out the window. It was dusk.

_How long was I out? Must have been hours. The last thing I remember was the phone. Wait, the phone. Where did I put it? Where? Focus…the car. It's under the driver's seat. There's instructions there. I'm wasting time again. I guess there's no time to be nice today._

Jackson went into the bathroom and changed clothes, and with the first aid kit Lisa was able to get and changed the dressing of his wounds, himself. It was hard enough for him that it might have took him half an hour. When he got out, he was already dressed and he looked decent. Not as decent as he was before the flight, but decent enough.

He got one soda from those that were set on the table and shook Lisa. "Hey, wake up," he said. Lisa groaned softly, and looked as if she was having trouble opening her eyes. "Lisa, wake up," Jackson repeated.

Lisa sat up and looked around, "You're awake," she said.

"Yes, I am. Do you happen to know what time it is?" Jackson asked, sitting back on his bed.

Out of instinct, Lisa raised her left arm to check the time, and she was happy she was wearing a wrist watch. "It's 7:14," she said, she still sounded tired, and then it occurred to her, "Oh, it's this late already, are you alright now?"

"Yes, we've wasted more than five hours just staying here and 'sleeping'" Jackson said, his tone filled with sarcasm.

"It's not my fault that you passed out, okay?" she defended. "I could've run off, you know. But what did I do? I stayed here, how stupid, right?" she continued.

"Yes, very stupid, but very useful," he paused. "Truly Lisa, you are something. And for your effort, I'd like to thank you." He hoped she would leave it at that, but Lisa pressed on.

"You know why I'm still here," she got up and stood in front of Jackson, who was still sitting on his bed. She crossed her arms and waited, impatiently.

"My end of the deal, huh?" he murmured.

"Yes," she said, with a lot of emphasis. "So…?"

"So?" he repeated, raising his shoulders, innocently.

"Tell me already," Lisa said.

"Okay," he conceded. "But first, I need to get something from the car, can I have the keys, please."

"Tell me first," she urged him.

"How about I just answer your questions," he suggested.

"Okay," Lisa agreed, and thought for a moment. Then, "What's your real name?"

"I'm Michael Porter."

"How do I know that's the truth?" she asked.

"You don't. All you have are my words and the fact that I never lie, Leese." He had his poker face on, and just answered the questions.

"Okay, uhm, why did you want to kill Keefe?"

"Treading on dangerous ground Lisa," he warned her.

"Just answer the question, we are playing by your rules, Michael."

"You're right, you're right." He looked down, some of his hair falling in front of his face. He didn't look up. "Someone is trying to send a brash message, that is true. But why am I trying to kill him, orders were. And they stole something from me," he stopped for a moment and went on, "They won't give it back until I do something for them. Is that enough?"

"For now," she paused, and before she was to ask him another question, Jackson brushed his hair up and something occurred to Lisa. That face. "Where have I seen you before?"

"How would I know that?" he shrugged. But he was lying this time and he hoped Lisa didn't notice.

"Okay, let me rephrase that, when was the first time you saw me?" she asked, her lips were forming a thin line again, she was nervous, and her eyes were waiting for him to answer. She was studying his face. Trying to place why he was so familiar.

"Two months ago, in a file folder, with a 2x2 picture of your face. I think it was from your work files." Again, it was a lie.

"The truth, Michael." She looked at him intensely.

"Don't call me Michael," he nodded at her and she yielded. "If I tell you more, I will compromise my situation. I'll tell you some other time." He paused. "That should be enough. The car keys?" he gestured out a hand toward her, she got up, got the keys from a drawer and handed it to him. "Thank you," he said, politely this time. He finished his soda, got up and told her, "Stay here."

He went outside, leaving Lisa inside the room, more inclined to know what really is going on with him.

As Jackson got to the car, he felt under the driver's seat and got the phone. "A message…saved at one of the folders." He recalled. There was only one folder, and only one message, must be Stan's message. It was only a cell phone number. He dialed it, and waited for someone to answer from the other end.

"Oh, Jackson, it's you."

"Yes, it is," his throat felt a little bad this time.

"Your response seems a little delayed, Jackson, very unlike you," he said.

"Well, I've just experience small complications."

"From what I've heard, you were passing out when I sent someone to you. Are you sure you're okay Jack?" The voice on the other end was teasing this time.

"Well, two gunshot wounds do that to a man." Jackson was struggling to keep his voice calm. He was really furious because of his failure, of Jesse, and of a traitor. "So, Smith is one of yours?"

"Figures, right? He is new in Keefe's security group, you've met him a couple of times, I think, or maybe more than that."

"Enough with the chat, what happens now?"

"You sound confident Jack, but I have the upper hand. We'll meet tomorrow lunch, I know you have someone to trade for Jesse, that Lisa person, so bring here with you. Just go to where I first met you. Meet me at 12:15 pm. Better start driving, you have a long way to go." And Sean hung up.

Jackson slammed the phone on the pavement, clenched his hands and knelt on the parking lot. He was breaking down. From afar, Lisa was watching him, and as soon as she saw him fall to the ground, she got out of the room and ran towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just like making up stories and playing with them.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Thanks for reading. Hope the story works out! Thanks again.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Jackson's Weakness**

**Chapter 7**

Jackson was mumbling something that Lisa couldn't understand. There on the pavement, Jackson was on his knees, sobbing and hands clenching, he was really furious and Lisa was there behind him, trying to get a hold of him and trying to hear what he was saying.

"We won't be able to make it. It's too far." And for the first time, Jackson felt so vulnerable, so weak, that he just let it out in cries.

"Jackson, what are you talking about?" Lisa asked. The sight of a strong man brought to his knees almost made Lisa cry as well. This man is truly human.

"Let's get inside, Jackson, talk about this."

"No, no, we have to get going. We have to drive. We have to go now." And this time, he looked directly at her.

"Go where? Jackson, what is happening?" Lisa pulled him up, and was asking, with her hands on Jackson's arms.

_ Keep calm. I have to be calm. But how can I be calm! That place is like on the other side of the country. Damn it. I can't drive and get there by 12:15 tomorrow. _

Jackson had his eyes closed, and was trying very hard to focus, but he was so distracted. Sean was really serious about what may happen to Jesse. He just really had to make the deadline.

"Come on Jackson, let's get inside first. I think it's time you told me everything." They walked back into the room. Jackson's mind was trying very hard to have a plan, he couldn't think straight. Should he just tell Lisa everything?

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Joe Reisart was panic-stricken. "You are taking me where? For questioning? I do not believe this. My daughter is not a terrorist! We're victims here."

Mike shook his head, and his face was apologetic. "I sure hope you are right Mr. Reisart." He held Joe's left arm to escort him into the car.

Mike's cell phone rang. He got it from his jacket. "Burns…oh, I see. But we have a development that we think Mr. Keefe will need to know. It's a good thing you called…I see…you know of this already?...Can't you pick him up later, we need to question him…This is an order from Mr. Keefe himself?…Okay, you can pick him up at the police station…Meet me there in 10 minutes."

"Who was that?" Joe asked. He needed to divert his attention somewhere to not lose himself in the situation.

"You just have to come with me. Someone's going to come by to the station and pick you up. It seems Mr. Keefe what's to talk to you himself."

"Okay. He knows Lisa well, he won't believe any of this." He was somehow relieved.

* * *

Stan entered the room and said. "It's time for dinner."

Jessica was suppressing sobs. She hasn't stopped crying since the time she knew about her brother. She slowly sat up.

"You look awful." Stan remarked, and Jessica replied by shaking her head, and said, "And I had your help for it."

"I already told you, I am sorry."

"And I told you to get rid of your nice-guy act." She rolled her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"It is not an act."

"Right, and I'm suppose to believe you." Jessica was suddenly so pissed off. She couldn't stand it anymore. "Tell me, Stan, that IS your name right? Does being "nice" to me make it easier for your conscience?"

"A job is a job for people like me, and for people like your brother."

"Don't speak of him like you know him." She raised her voice this time. The sound resonating around the room.

"And you do?" he scoffed. "Eat."

"No." She couldn't understand as well why her mood suddenly shifted.

"Oh, you want to starve now?" Stan was mocking her.

"I would die anyway, right? Might as well be my decision." Her blue eyes held no hesitation. She meant it.

"Then why did you hold on for two months now?"

"That's just it." Here eyes were welling up again, "I am just so tired! I have had enough of the beatings. I have had enough of this." Her voice was breaking, and she was beginning to tremble. Her body might be at its limit.

Stan never looked straight into the eyes of hostages before and he never knew what happened to them. He was just the baby-sitter, getting paid for it in a large sum as well. But this time, he did. And in those eyes, he saw no more life. It was different from when she was first brought here. This was the longest time he had to baby-sit a hostage, and it was the first time he did it alone. It now occurred to him that he might have made a mistake in accepting this job. Because right now, he felt guilty.

"Just kill me," she was pleading and finally the tears fell. "Just kill me…it hurts, even as I speak, it hurts. Just please…kill…"

"Stop!" he yelled at her. She shut up. "I am not a killer."

"Then there's no use speaking to you." She looked down.

With that, Stan left the tray of food and left the room. Jessica pushed the tray away, and lied back down. Her eyes were just staring for the first few seconds, and then she closed them forcefully, trying to drive away this nightmare.

Lisa was sitting at her bed, Jackson was on his, his face buried in his hands. He has just finished telling Lisa about Jessica, and what can happen to her if he didn't make it. Though he left out the part that he was going to make a trade. "What will you do now?" Lisa asked. Somehow, she felt she won't be of any help any more. She felt she understood now. "I'm done here, I have to get back to my father," she said.

Jackson shook his head and looked at her. His clear blue eyes now showed determination and it met with her green eyes. She was taken aback, moving a little farther from Jackson, in a gesture that showed hesitation. Jackson's mind was a little more focused this time, he was recovering. And he finally said, "No, you are coming with me. We have to get to Nevada."

* * *

At the police station, 10 minutes later, Joe and Mike were waiting in Mike's office when the door opened. "Detective Burns?"

Burns immediately stood up and held out his hand to shake that of the man who just entered his office. "This is Joe Reisart," and Joe stood, holding out his hand and shook hands with the man who he met in the hospital hours ago. "Joe, this is Brandon Smith," he said, "You should come with him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just like making up stories and playing with them.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Thanks for reading. Hope the story works out! Thanks again.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Jackson's Weakness**

**Chapter 8**

"Wait a minute, I have to come with him?" complained Joe. He then shifted and focused his attention to Smith, "you were the one who let him go with my daughter."

"Mr. Reisart, it was a hostage situation, if we took action at the time he may have harmed Ms. Reisart, and for all we know right now, she might have come with him willingly."

"I don't want to hear any of this. You really expect me to come with this guy?" Joe asked Burns.

"You have no choice, Mr. Reisart. You are now part of an ongoing investigation, and we EXPECT you to cooperate fully."

"Okay, okay. I'll come with him, but I hope this 'development' you are referring to about my daughter will be proved otherwise." With that, Smith and Joe left the detective's office and headed to Smith's car.

* * *

"I have to come with you to Nevada?" Lisa asked derisively, "Why?" She became unwilling this time for she felt content of what she already knew about the situation.

"Yes, you are coming with me, and I am a very persuasive person." Jackson said this all with a straight face. He was back. "Also, I know we can't drive there, we won't make it, so I need you to strengthen my cover when we board a plane."

"Are you crazy? A plane? We are going to the airport where we have just been spotted this morning with all these security people looking for us?" She said and then shook her head violently in disbelief. "You can't drag me into this. No. No."

"Leese, I need you to be with me on this one." He said, keeping his straight face.

"Exactly what for? Wouldn't it work out better if you went out alone? It would be less suspicious if you went alone in the airport."

"I've just thought of a perfect cover that would take attention off." He paused for just a second, preparing himself to speak the next lines. "We'll be a couple, where you would be the pregnant wife."

"Is this a joke? I've told you, no. You shouldn't drag me into this, and you wouldn't drag me into this." She stood from the bed and began fixing her things. She was becoming restless.

Jackson decided a different approach. "So, knowing Jesse may die, you won't help me?" He stood in front of her while she was acting busy with her things. He saw the change in Lisa's composure and he decided to continue. "Knowing the full grasp of the situation, you won't help me save my sister? So you're that type of person, Leese?" She stopped this time and looked him straight in the face, saying nothing.

Jackson was shaking his head in disappointment when she was looking at him. She couldn't help not saying anything so she blurted out, "What can I possibly do, Jackson?"

"Come with me."

"I don't think you understand, I'll be extra baggage and I will slow you down. I'm sure." She replied in her defense. "Ever worked with a partner?"

Jackson clicked his tongue and shook his head. "No."

"Well, I'm sure it will be hard, and you never worked with a partner because you work best alone—" They were both interrupted by a ringing. Jackson forgot about the phone that he got from the car. He held up a finger telling her to hold that thought and answered.

"Jackson"

"Of course, of course, who else would answer it, right comrade?" The tone was surely mocking.

"What is it?"

"Heard you have a long way to go. Nevada, huh?"

"What is it Smith?" Jackson was growing impatient, and as he was speaking on the phone, he saw Lisa listening to his conversation, he didn't mind.

"That Lisa is there right? I don't know if bringing her in for Jesse would help, I mean, what would be a hotel manager's use in such an issue?"

"Mind your own business, Smith. I'm just finishing the job. Why is it that you called?" The mention of the trade made him feel somehow uneasy, knowing that Lisa was trying to decode the conversation from his side.

Hearing the phrase that Jackson was just finishing the job made Lisa lose all her trust in Jackson. He had said that line before, and it was during an attempt to kill her. How could she have been so blind? She wanted to make a run for it.

After getting lost in her thoughts, Jackson was suddenly handing her the phone. She was frozen. She was terrified and she had no idea what to do.

"Lisa, he wants to speak to you…" His hands still giving her the phone.

"Wh…Wh…Who?" She was stammering. Jackson have lost all his patience with Smith and had no way to tolerate Lisa acting like this. He spoke through the receiver, "I'm putting you on speakerphone," and he did.

"Okay, Miss Lisa Reisart? Are you there?" The voice queried.

Lisa just stood, eyes wide, her hands were a little shaky. She has lost all her composure. Her strength just seemed to dissipate from her.

"She is here, Smith, trust me on this one." Jackson said.

"Okay, I'll just get to the point then." The voice paused, and then said, "These are just words from my boss, okay? Here goes: Lisa, don't think of running anymore. You are now involved in all of this. Your close relation with Keefe himself could become useful. And, your father sends his regards. He's really keen on vindicating you…"

Smith kept blathering, but Lisa slowly fell to the floor, murmuring. "Dad…they got dad? No…this isn't happening…oh my god…" her hands were covering her mouth, and she was weeping.

Jackson was not surprised by this news, this was how things like these operate. He ended the call and got down on the floor with Lisa. He knew how this felt, and he decided to use it on his own advantage. Still, instincts told him to hold that for the moment and just comfort the crying lady. He held her to sit up, holding her in his arms, and she was really a mess. Jackson then held her close to him, and he felt her sob and tremble in his arms. Then he spoke.

"I guess this means you'll be coming with me." He couldn't suppress a smile when he felt her nod. The plan was going to work.


End file.
